


Show Me

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS How do you get back to business as usual the week after you came within an inch of quitting your job? And how do you react when your boss isn't sure where you stand with him anymore? Sometimes the best way to work things out…isn't with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

*SPOILER ALERT*

Harvey doesn’t know how to treat Mike after that week. After nearly losing him.

His relationship with Scottie was quickly dematerializing, but he couldn’t risk exposing Mike.

A continuously burning anger, slowly nestled in his chest and wouldn’t go away. He was furious, and had no one to direct the fury towards, so he let it spill out here and there - towards Donna, towards Louis, even towards Jessica.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" his boss asked cooly as she stood from her desk and walked towards Harvey. "Nothing," he lied. 

The noonday sun beamed in through the tall glass windows, for the first time in a month. Finally it was sunny, finally it was spring, and Harvey just wished to descend back into winter.

"Bullshit," she said. "This entire week you’ve been walking around like there’s something eating at you." 

"I promise Jessica, I’m fine."

"Good, you better be, because right now Louis is still a basket case, and I need you on your game," her arms were folded, expression sharp with lips drawn in a tight line. "Get out of my office," she growled.

Clearly it wasn’t a good idea to insult Jessica.

The walk back to his office seemed to take forever. This was supposed to be his home. He was supposed to do the best damn job he could - that’s what mattered. But of late, relationships were taking over. 

His relationship with Donna…with Scottie…with Mike…it was too much to handle all at once. The person he was most infuriated with was himself. That he cared so deeply about Mike that last week he’d nearly fell apart. Never in his life had he been so emotionally compromised. “Pussy,” he chastised himself under his breath.

"Harvey. Hey," Mike said, striding right up to Harvey. "I’ve got the files for the merger, and I think I’ve found a way to get them to bend," he looked over at Harvey, but no one was home.

"This is huge Harvey…" Mike’s expression was screwed up in confusion. "Aren’t you going to say anything?" They had reached Harvey’s door.

The mentor swiveled around to face Mike. “What do you want Mike? A pat on the back for doing your job? Sorry to disappoint,” he said, turning and walking into his office - alone.

Mike seemed surprised…hurt. He knew the gravity of last week’s situation, he understood that his actions had ramifications, but…

He turned to Donna, who gave him a look void of expression, then he left, back down the hallway from which he came.

"Really?" Donna said, waltzing into Harvey’s office. "What now Donna," Harvey said, indifferent. She turned her head to the hallway, and then to Harvey. Slowly she walked up to his desk.

"We came so close to losing him," she said, struggling to keep her voice steady. "So close." 

Harvey stared up at her with those huge brown eyes, waiting for whatever admonishment was coming.

"I realize that it’s been tough lately," she paused. "But treating him like shit, sure as hell won’t make him want to stay."

Harvey balled his hands into fists. He would never admit to Donna the fear, the terror, that bubbled up inside of him at the prospect of losing someone so important to him. But then again, it was Donna, she probably already knew.

"I know that this is exactly why you don’t get attached; why you don’t care," she said, his eyes snapping up to meet hers. "But now is not the time to stop caring. He chose you Harvey, and that’s all that matters."

With a sigh, Donna turned and walked towards the door - this shit was exhausting. 

———————-

The week after Mike nearly left Pearson Specter…was hell. Harvey gave him the cold shoulder at every turn, barely speaking two words to him, until that Friday. Until he abruptly put him in his place as they stood in front of his office.

Mike spent that Friday night at the bar. He didn’t get wasted, but he had a few drinks. And why not go out? Rachel was pissed because Mike made his final “stay or leave” decision without telling her, and it made her beyond-angry that they now had to live with the burden of his secret indefinitely.

Harvey was pissed at Mike because he began to doubt the strength of Mike’s loyalty, the level of devotion that he possessed for the firm.

So Mike drank, languidly turning the amber glass bottle around in his hand until it was empty, and then ordering another.

He wasn’t quite sure at which point he decided it would be best to tell the cabbie Harvey’s address…but he did.

Once the cab pulled up, Mike paid the driver and stepped out into the 60 degree night. For a moment he just stood there, looking up at Harvey’s building. It was tall, sleek, beautiful, intimidating - just like Harvey.

Mike scraped together the courage that his beers afforded him, and walked into the building, into the elevator, and up to Harvey’s door. 

He bit his lip and didn’t move for a couple of minutes. Finally, pensively, he brought a hand up to knock, but…he didn’t. His hand just hung there, in suspension.

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? 

He knew why…deep down…but it was a hard pill to swallow, let alone regurgitate and share with someone else. Was he really prepared to tell Harvey the truth?

"Fuck," he muttered, letting his forehead fall against the door. 

He took a few deep breaths and then stepped back, heading for the elevator…when the door opened.

"Mike?" Harvey asked incredulously. 

The young lawyer’s heart nearly stopped in his chest. He faced Harvey. “Hey…” he said sheepishly, feeling his liquid courage slip away. “What are you doing here?” Specter asked.

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure," Harvey said, moving aside so that Mike could enter.

Ross couldn’t believe that just a week prior he was here, talking to Harvey, considering leaving. It felt like a month ago.

"Again, why are you here? It’s 12:30 at night." 

"I know, I’m sorry," Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It’s just that…I wanted to talk to you."

They walked into Harvey’s apartment, and the closer plopped down on the sofa. Specter considered apologizing to Mike for how he’d been acting, but quickly dismissed the notion in favor of hearing what Mike had to say.

They stared at each other. Harvey seated, Mike standing a few feet in front of him. “Well?”

"I…" all of the words drained out of Mike’s brain, and he was simply left with his emotions, which at the moment, was a dangerous thing.

"I’m sorry," he breathed. "You have to know that the only reason I even considered leaving…is because I’m tired of lying." 

"I know that," Harvey said, picking up a glass of nearly empty scotch that sat on the glass cocktail table. 

Mike huffed. “Are you kidding me right now? You know that! That’s all I get from you? You’ve been treating me like crap for the past week.”

"I haven’t been treating you like crap…I’ve been ignoring you; big difference."

"Is it?" Mike shook his head. "Unbelievable, how nonchalant you are about this."

"Would you rather I be upset?"

"You know…I would," Mike retorted. "When I first told you I was thinking about it, I thought you’d be upset, I thought…that you would tell me to stay, tell me that you wanted me to stay, needed me to stay. But instead, you acted like it barely even mattered, just like you’re doing now!"

"Well what do you want from me!" Harvey stood, yelling clanking his glass down on the table. "You want me to scream at you? You want me to say "How dare you even consider leaving me Mike, when I made you what you are?! When I brought you to the major leagues in the goddamn first place?!"

Harvey was right in front of Mike now. His heather gray shirt clung to his heaving chest. He could feel his pulse in his fists, and smell the bar smoke on Mike’s suit.

"Yes!" Mike shouted. His eyes suddenly began to water. It threw Harvey off when he saw the red forming in Mike’s gaze. 

Mike took a deep breath, and began speaking softly.

"There were so many reasons I considered leaving," his voice faltered. "My secret, it wears on me, it hurts me, and I know that it hurts you too. I know that it puts you in jeopardy too. And I don’t EVER want anyone to use me in order to hurt you."

"That’s my concern Mike…not yours. What happens to me, happens because I let it."

Mike shook his head.

"You never asked me why I stayed," he nearly whispered.

Harvey let his eyes sweep over Mike’s face, but he couldn’t discern only a singular emotion in his features. “Why’d you stay? Because you got her to hack into the bar and make you legit?”

Big blue eyes stared up at Harvey. “No.”

"I stayed because the only thing that scared me more than losing the chance of being a lawyer…was the thought of losing you."

Harvey’s stomach twisted. He hated this. He hated that he felt so much, for Mike. He hated the way it made his heart race, the way it clouded his thoughts, the way it churned in his gut.

"You mean so much to me Harvey," Mike said, his puppy dog eyes moving from Harvey’s gaze to Harvey’s lips. 

"I can’t lose you."

A beat of silence passed between them. The air was charged with anticipation and Harvey dreaded that whatever words he might say next, would light the moment up in fire. So he said nothing.

"God…I wish," Mike gestured toward Harvey, taking a step closer, "I wish so fucking bad that you could just…" he balled his hands into fists, "…that you could just say what the fuck you felt."

Harvey’s lips were parted, words too scared to emerge into the black abyss of the spring night. “Mike…” he said longingly. “I’m not good at this…I’m not good at talking about feelings.”

"Then don’t talk," Mike said, daring to edge even closer, so that the sides of their noses were touching. "Show me."

Harvey hesitated for a minute, but then he brought a hand up to Mike’s jaw, tracing the bone that ran beneath the pale skin. He brought his face to Mike’s, their foreheads touching, and looked into those ocean eyes for just a moment, before he closed his own and tilted his head to kiss Mike.

It was soft and sweet for only a fleeting second. And then Harvey began to devour his mouth, to lap up his taste, to breathe a moan onto his tongue. His strong hands slipped beneath Mike’s blue jacket and roamed up his back.

Once the shock dissolved, Mike began to kiss back fiercely, his own hands slipping beneath Harvey’s light shirt and caressing the hot flesh of his muscular back. He brought their hips together and moaned obscenely into Harvey’s mouth.

They couldn’t breathe.

They didn’t want to.

But they had to break, if only for a moment, to get a gasp of air.

Mike played with the short hairs on the back of Harvey’s head, as he kissed and nipped his way down his mentor’s neck. Specter felt dizzy, like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room, his body screamed for more contact with Mike.

Mike let his other hand play with the waistband of Harvey’s sweats, right above his ass, and when the name partner pushed impossibly closer to Mike, the associate boldly let his fingers dip beneath the fabric. 

Their cocks strained to meet beneath still clothed bodies, and Mike grabbed a good handful of Harvey’s ass, as his hips ground forward involuntarily. 

"I need you Harvey. I want you," he whispered into his boss’ ear.

\------

(?)

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies, I did not proof this story at all. I'm so damn tired right now. *Yawns* It's way past my bed time.


End file.
